Running from another life
by darkfang21
Summary: Max Ride is the princess of the north. They are fighting the south. To end the hostilities Max's father, Jeb has agreed to marry Max and Dylan. What happens when Max runs away and she meets some new friends? Fax, Miggy, Nazzy. CHECK IT OUT!


**Running from another life A **_**Darkfang21 story.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hey, what's up guys? This is my new story, I hope you'll like it. I thought of it the other day and hope it's good. My schedule for updating will be on every weekend. Either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I will try to stay with the update route. So, HERE IT IS!**

"No way dad! There is no way I'll marry him"!

"Maximum you have to, there is no other way."

"He's a nice man and you will marry him, it will stop the violence between our kingdoms and will make your mother and I happy."

Hey, guess you're kind of confused, huh? Let me fill you in.

My name is Maximum Ride. I'm the princess of the north kingdom.

My father Jeb[whom I'm currently arguing with] is asking/telling me that I have to marry Dylan, the prince of the south.

If you haven't at least guessed it, my father Jeb is the northern king.

Right now there is lots of fighting between the north and south kingdoms, so my Jeb met with the south kingdoms king, Dr Hans Gunther-Hagen.

To stop the fighting and to prevent any more conflict, they were going to join the kingdoms. It just so happens that there was a daughter in the north kingdom, and a son in the south.

Lucky me.

Back to the matter at hand. Jeb wants me to marry Dylan. I'm totally against it.

Dylan's the guy any girl would want. He's got turquoise eyes. Tan skin, and long dark blond hair. Also tall 5-11. He's 19.

Me? I've got chocolate brown eyes, brown hair with blond streaks. I'm tall, about 5-8. And I'm a bit of a tomboy, not the best type of princess. I'm also 18. My main skill is my bow and arrow. Against my dad's own opinion, I took up training when I was 5. I am very good. I never miss.

The main reason I don't like Dylan is because on the few times I've met him in person, he treats me like a damsel in distress. Always pulling out my chair or carrying my things, or even once he tried to help me down the stairs.

I say tried because I "accidentally" made him fall down the stairs my stumbling and bringing him with me. He got right back up and said to me, "Playing hard to get, huh? I like that".

Ugh, creeper.

So, now that you know where we are, I better tell you about my life.

I have about no friends here. All the servants are always polite and stutter around me. None of them want to act rough or joke with me for the fear of getting fired or worse executed.

I would never do that, but I don't know about my father. My mother on the other hand is very nice.

Her name is Valencia Martinez. She's like an older version of me, so I obviously get my looks from her. She went against my father with the marriage, but after a while she saw there was no choice.

She wanted the fighting to stop, so she told me there was no choice.

I happy my mom tried to stand up for me, but in the end it didn't make much of a difference.

So, now back to my father and I arguing.

"I hate Dylan! There is no way I will marry him"!

"Maximum, our kingdoms are fighting! At this point, I don't care if you want to marry him or not. It will end the fighting, keep the people happy, and give us a new dynasty."

Nasty, I wouldn't have kids with Dylan. NOT EVER!

"Why can't you just make a treaty or something, like give them something and they give you something. Why do I have to get married to that jerk"!

"That way the kingdoms won't start fighting again. A treaty might break. The kingdoms can't fight if they are the same family. Which makes it that much more important you and Dylan have kids."

"I should be able to marry and love whoever I choose, not be forced to! This is so unfair"!

"Life's not fair Maximum, get used to it."

I should have expected that line. "Go away Jeb"!

He walked to the door, opened it, but before he left he turned back and said, "You will marry him Maximum. Whether you like it or not".

And with that, he left.

I sat on my bed angrily. God he is so unfair.

I shouldn't have to marry him!

_I won't._ I told myself. The only way to not marry him would be to run away.

Then that's exactly what I would do. I went to work, getting a bag and started putting things I might need. A dagger, some dried meat and fruit, a large amount of gold, some pots and pans. A few blankets, charcoal, and a few special pieces of wood that could easily start a fire.

Finally I grabbed my bow. I tested to string to make sure I wouldn't have to replace it. When I was sure it was fine, I grabbed two dozen steel arrows.

It was time to go. I quietly snuck downstairs and grabbed some rope from a closet. I tied the rope to one of my arrows and knotted it.

I went to my window. I was in a very big castle, at the highest spot. Like some fairy tale. I shot the arrow all the way to the watchtower at the wall of the castle. I make sure it stuck then grabbed a dress from my cabinet.

I grabbed two ends, backed up, ran and jumped to the rope. I swung the dress around so it went on top of the rope. I slid strait the watchtower.

When I got close I put my legs out and stopped myself on the stone tower. I slowly climbed down using the loose stones.

When I made it low enough, I turned so I faced the forest outside of the castle and the town, I leaned forward and fell.

When I got to the ground I rolled so the shock wouldn't break my shins. I hurt a bit, but not much.

I immediately sprinted into the forest, when I feel I had put enough distance between me and the castle, I stopped to catch my breath.

_I've got to keep moving._ I just kept running, I wouldn't be caught.

I won't make friends, and won't fall in love with anybody. It would just be harder to leave them when Jeb came looking for me.

I would start a new life, but I would still be _running from another life._

**There it is. If you have read my other stories you know I have put them on hold to make this one. When this is finished I will pick up the others. Please review. And I'll see ya guys in a bit.**

**Fly on.**


End file.
